


Brandished Steel, Wicked Rook (podfic)

by simplykayley



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: Charles’ bare skin is awash in flame and darkness as he lies there, hair splayed over his forehead and eyes as black as crow feathers, glistening. His lips are bright and wet and red. And he says, in his red way, “All hail, Macbeth.”AU in which Erik and Charles are Macbeth and "Lady" Macbeth, respectively.Inspired by both the original play and the film version of Macbeth (2015) directed by Justin Kurzel.





	Brandished Steel, Wicked Rook (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regalmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmilk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brandished Steel, Wicked Rook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988128) by [regalmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmilk/pseuds/regalmilk). 



[Brandished Steel, Wicked Rook (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-59-lpzzA4VXFP3IcXyiVBh1ls_7gsz4/view) (9:27)

(I tried to upload it to SoundCloud but it was taken down because of the music I used at the beginning and end *sigh heavily* so sadly there will not be a soundcloud upload this time around) 

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was super fun to do and it was the first one that wasn't my own writing so hopefully there aren't too many screw ups. I finally learned how to fade audio so yay for me.
> 
> Thank you to regalmilk for letting me podfic your oneshot, it was honestly a pleasure and I seriously hope it wasn't too terrible. You are contributing to my practice for sure so hopefully one day I will be better.


End file.
